Wishing for impossible
by wutetka
Summary: Whouffle high school AU. John Smith, the nerdy boy nobody ever notices is okay with the way his life passes. Things change for him when the new girl, Clara Oswald arrives and wins everybody's hears, including his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hello everybody! This idea came to me a long time ago but I've never found the right fanfic, so I've decided to write one :) I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language and sometimes I tend to get a bit lost :) This chapter is really short, but I didn't have much time to write more and I wanted to publish it before going to sleep. Enjoy!

John blinked aggressively, trying to focus on his textbook. The teacher kept babbling for almost an hour but he knew all of the things she was saying, so he started reading some subject three units ahead. Of course he could just sleep on his desk or never show up at all, but he was John Smith, _the John Smith_. Every teacher knew how smart he was, how intelligent, and he had to live up to the standards he didn't even create. He was a geek, sure, and he took pleasure in sciency things, but that didn't mean he was a goddamn Einstein. Besides, he figured if he was the next Albert, every kid in his school would know his name, and that was as far from the truth as it could be. Teachers' pet, he was invisible among the students, who took interest in him only to ask him for a favor or laugh at something he's done.

The school bell rang, interrupting John's thinking. He slowly stood up and collecting his bag from the floor, started packing his things. He was the last one to leave the classroom and of course nobody waited for him. He was about to go and hide in his corner of the canteen and do some more reading, but he heard some uproar at the end of the hallway. John slowly turned his back, glancing at the crime scene and feeling disappointed. Nothing happened, no idiot punched his idiotic friend, no girls tried to pull each other's hair out. It was just a small crowd centered around something and laughing. They all stood very close to each other and he couldn't figure out what was in the middle. He sighed quietly, interested what is it, but he thought it's definitely not meant for his eyes. He was about to walk away when one of the guys took a few steps back, bending and laughing and he saw what brought the little prayer circle together. Or, more accurately, _who_ did it.

It felt like being punched in the stomach and his head at the same time. He widened his eyes looking at the most beautiful, lovely thing he's ever saw. A small, petite brunette smiled, showing her dimples and gripped the book she was holding. Janice, one of the most popular girls in school said something to her and she shook her head replying, what caused another wave of laughter. She patted the god of partying, Luke, on the arm because it was as high as she could get without it looking weird. Then the girl got past some people blocking her way and started walking towards terrified John, the radiant smile still on her face. _KEEP IT COOL _his brain told him, but he stood in the middle of the hallway frozen, with a confused look on his face. She walked next to him, not even acknowledging his existence.

- Good. – he said to himself a few second later, exhaling – Still invisible.

And with strange mix of relief and pain he turned around and started heading to the canteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I was in the mood for writing today, so here you go :) This chapter is quite Whouffle-light, but I hope you'll forgive me. Bye, Sweeties!

It wasn't until the end of the week until John realised that he's properly crushing on her. He couldn't stop thinking about her or looking at her when she was around with the group of her popular friends. Her name was Clara, Clara Oswald – even he could hear the whispers as she was the number one topic of every conversation he's unintentionally overheard. She was from Lancashire and she's only just moved in with her dad, that's why he's never seen her before. She seemed fascinating, and that's probably why she was so popular already. Clara was different form Janice, Ella and all the girls who befriended her so quickly, he could tell even though he's never actually talked to her or properly met her. She was actually pretty quiet, she wasn't interested in boys and designed clothes – she only wore girly dresses that she felt comfortable with, or at least that's what she had told Susan during the long break on Monday. John knew he was becoming a bit obsessive, but he couldn't help it; subtle following her around became his greatest passion. It's not like he was busy anyway. _Get a life, John_ Amelia Pond has told him, but she wouldn't understand, not since she was so far away in New York City and she was one of the hottest people John has ever met. She was his friend, even though he constantly wondered why, but she wasn't there and he was left all alone with his thoughts. Luckily he didn't have to study to get good grades, otherwise it would all go to hell.

On Friday evening, when he was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, John received a great news.

-John! Come down here, boy, I've got something to tell you! – his dad yelled from downstairs.

-Coming! – John groaned and set one foot on the floor. He was probably going to receive a lecture about spending his time for the past week wandering about.

As soon as John walked into the living room, his dad turned around and gave him a big smile.

-Tabetha and Augustus are coming back from New York and of course, Amelia is coming back with them, too! Aren't you happy, boy? – his dad exclaimed, clearly waiting for some answer.

John was in awe. His mind froze for a second and stopped working, because he was not expecting that at all. They were supposed to get back four months later since Amy's dad signed some contract to work there for eighteen months.

-But.. how? Why? – he finally stuttered out, still not believing his ears.

-Augustus had a row with his boss a few weeks ago. He was supposed to stay there but Amy begged him to get back since it's only the beginning of the school year and things at work weren't exactly great for him. He managed to break the contract and they're arriving here on Sunday!

John felt a huge grin growing on his face. Amy was coming back – he wouldn't be so alone anymore! He missed her every day and finally, she was about to storm into his room and yell at him, her Scottish accent making things even more rough but also funnier. He hugged his dad in euphoria, thanking him for the news. At least one thing was the way it should be.

He spend all Sunday morning walking around the house, because he couldn't sit still. Amy was going to be back in just a few hours and for the first time in almost two weeks he had his mind on something different than Clara Oswald. He appreciated the break, because as much as he liked the girl, this crush made him feel weird and a bit uncomfortable.

-I got a text from Augustus, they're five minutes away – his dad told John when the boy walked into the kitchen.

The Smiths and the Ponds were neighbours for a long time. The Ponds moved there from Scotland when their daughter was three, and they were delighted to see that the family who lived next door had a three-year-old kid, too. Augustus and Tabetha quickly befriended Evelyn and Gavin Smith and grew even closer to each other over the years. When John and Amelia were six, Evelyn died and left her boys all alone. The Ponds were there to help them and to comfort them, and they stuck close to each other until over a year back, when Augustus got an amazing job offer in New York and they flew away for, apparently, eighteen months. Amelia and John were about to start high school, so the timing was good, too. But now, earlier than anticipated, they were coming back and both John and Gavin couldn't hide their excitement.

-Are we going to wait for them outside, dad? – John asked impatiently, and Gavin nodded, standing up from his chair.

They went out and sat on the stairs. Not long after that, they heard the taxi on the driveway hidden behind the bushes.

-It's them! – John stood up and his dad followed him.

They both hurried to the street and turned left. After taking a few steps, an anticipated sight met their eyes. A short man and a slim, blond woman had already got out of the car and a tall, ginger beauty tried to pick something from the inside of the cab, sticking her head there.

-Gavin! John! – a woman shouted and her daughter got her head out of the car. She smiled and ran towards John with her arms open. He laughed and hugged her tight spinning her around.

-Look at you, Pond, you're not the taller one, anymore! – John smirked, putting her to the ground.

-Oi, you, I'm not the shorter one either! – she laughed and looked at John's dad.

-Mr. Smith, don't you look handsome! It's so nice to see you again! – She hugged him, too and he smiled, patting the girl on the back.

Amy's parents walked towards them, smiles on their faces as they began greeting John and Gavin and laughing at how tall John became since the last time they had seen him. He honestly didn't care – he usually hated these stuff, but he actually missed Mr. and Mrs. Pond, plus he had Amy by his side.

-Would you like to come in? – Augustus asked with a smile.

-You've only just arrived, we don't want to... – Gavin's words got lost in a loud protest and they had to come in, whether they liked it or not. John felt amazing walking inside for the first time in so long – he missed this house as much as he would miss his own. Suddenly he heard a quiet whisper in his ear

-Come to my room right now, they won't even notice.

He looked at Amy as she raised her eyebrow and he nodded. They left the living room where Augustus started telling Gavin about some marketing stuff and climbed upstairs. Amy's room looked almost exactly as he remembered – the only missing thing was most of her personal items. They sat on the bed and smiled at each other. Amy crossed her arms an leaned closer with a smirk.

-So... tell me all about her now.

-I thought you didn't want to know, you told me to get a life after all. – he teased.

Amy punched him in the arm.

-You kidding? I want to know _everything_!

-Well, this is going to be long – he sighed and then opened his mouth again to tell her all she wanted to know.


End file.
